planetmodefandomcom-20200215-history
FNS Frontier
The FNS Frontier was the first Ultra Carrier ever constructed and was the largest FUS ship ever built, at 2km in length when it was launched in 2219UD. Commanded by Fleet Admiral Tehcron, the Frontier served in numerous wars and engagements, playing a crucial role in the history of the Galaxy. Statistics Status: Decommissioned, currently at the Federation Starship Museum Length: 2km Breadth: 0.7km Height: 0.5 km Class: Freedom Class U Variant Constructed: Capital Fleetyards Launched : 2219 UD, Capital Fleetyards Decommissioned: 2255 UD, Capital Fleetyards Commanding Officer: Fleet Admiral Tehcron Speed: Distortion 9 Registry: 12182736629 Crew: 120000 Armaments: DEW Turrets ( Particle , Laser, Plasma), Torpedo Launchers ( Nuclear, Antimatter, Plasma) Defences: Shields, Fighters, Microships, Point Defence Deployables: Shuttles, fighters, Drones, Microships, Military Transport, Tanks, Troops, Helipods, Multi Purpose Bombers Fleet: Core Fleet Homebase: The Citadel Design The FNS Frontier was a Freedom Class U Variant Starship, being the very first ultra carrier and U Variant in FUS history, it's design posed many different challenges. The FNS Frontier was first announced during President Daryl's election campaign in 2218 UD as a new Starship to defend FUS. The design process of the Frontier was relatively hurried compared to other Ultra Carriers, with construction beginning even before the Ultra Carrier's design was finalised. The design process of the Frontier began during the election campaign in 2218 UD and was finalised in 2219.01 12th. Construction already began on 2219.01 2nd, one day after the inauguration of President Daryl. The design of the Frontier incorporated two Staging Decks, compared to the usual one of carriers. Other than this change, the differences between a normal Freedom Class ship includes, having a larger volume, interior space and crew capacity. Having twin Nacelles, with one on the dorsal and the other on the ventral side of the ship. The Nacelles were the first of their kind, being the largest Nacelles made at the time and being powerful enough to power the ship. Over the years, the Frontier underwent multiple refits and repairs but the overall design of it remained the same. Construction Construction on the Frontier began in 2219.01 2nd with its design unfinished. Like all other ships, the Frontier was constructed in sections and assembled. Being the largest ship built and the first ultra carrier ever built, the Capital Fleetyards had to build a new berth for the ship even as it's construction was done. As no other facilities in the Federation could accommodate the sections of the Frontier, it was entirely built and assembled at the Capital Fleetyards. Also, no ship was large enough to house the large Nacelles of the Frontier and so, after the launch of the Frontier the National Forces created the Multi Purpose Starship ( U), specifically built to house sections of ultra carriers. Construction of the Frontier was completed in 2219.12 23rd, which is relatively fast compared to modern day ultra carriers. It was officially christened and launched from the Capital Fleetyards, starting a tradition where Ultra Carriers are Assembled and launched from the Capital Fleetyards. Service Early years: The Frontier was launched from the Capital Fleetyards and was under the command of Fleet Admiral Tehcron, a post he'll hold for the entire duration of the Frontier's service. It's first few weeks were dedicated to trials with the weapons system, Distortion Drive and other ship systems. Once the trials were completed, the first mission of the Frontier was to patrol the Gpo9-Fus Neutral Zone, after Gpo9 employed pirate ships started to attack FUS Patrol ships and civilian ships before disappearing. After patrolling for months with its flotilla, the Frontier had already seen its first combat experience after firing at several pirate ships. For the next few months, the Frontier took part in many " show of force " operations near the border as relations begin to degrade rapidly. After pirate attacks begun to rapidly escalate in intensity, the Federation Assembly decided to let the Frontier and it's flotilla go on its own private mission to spy on the pirates and infiltrate them. During this mission, it was found that the pirates were secretly employed by Gpo9 for unknown reasons but any attempted to infiltrate failed as the pirates had discovered the agents or made it impossible for them to be probed and debriefed. Despite this, the Frontier returned to the Federation with Intel. For the next few months, the Frontier was withdrawn from the Frontier Region as the FNS Colossus, the second ultra carrier came into service. From then on the Frontier embarked on Diplomatic Missions to the Ufe, Qpo and other nations to reaffirm FUS's ties with the nations in the face of the Gpo9 threat. Following Gpo9 territorial claims of the Frontier Region, the Frontier returned to the Frontier Region to continue its "show of force" operations. Galactic Wars 1 and 2: In 2223 UD, the Frontier was returning to Terun following its operations in the Frontier Region when the Bombing of the Starbases happened, crippling the Ferasa Fleet. Being the nearest fleet available, the Frontier was diverted to intercept the Gpo9 fleet heading to Ferasa and took part in the ensuing First Battle of Ferasa. Following the battle, the Frontier patrolled the Frontier Region in anticipation of more GPO9 Invasion Fleets. After the official declaration of war, the Frontier was assigned for an invasion of Gpo9, with a fleet of thousands of ships, as a counter attack for the First Battle of Ferasa. The offensive was a moderate success as it gave FUS a foothold in GPO9 territory. Following the offensive, the ship took part in multiple engagements and battles with gpo9 ships for the next few months, with no damage caused. However later in the war, the Frontier came face to face with the Gpo9 equivalent of the ultra carrier. The ensuing battle was a defeat for FUS as the Frontier's flotilla was obliterated and the Frontier barely escaped with heavy damage to the primary section and it's Dorsal Nacelle being ejected. After being in repair for months, the Frontier returned into service but it's absence had created an opportunity for gpo9 to push deep into Federation territory, with the entirety of the Che Sector, half of the Ferasa Sector and most of the Orion and Tulun Sector being occupied. However the war came to a ceasefire before the Frontier took part in any battles. For the next year, the Frontier spent all its time patrolling the new border between the nations, with a new flotilla. In 2226 UD, the second Galactic War broke out and the Frontier was at the very frontlines as it launched offensive after offensive, liberating multiple worlds and reclaiming all of the Ferasa Sector. However, gpo9 launched an even large counterattack through the Che Sector, with the Core Sector being attacked for the first time in Decades. The Frontier was sent to the Core Sector to defend it at all costs, while the Colossus and the Enterprise picked up the pace. However, the frontlines continued to advance towards Terun and the Core Fleet found itself being outnumbered. The Frontier took part in numerous engagements in places nobody expected, in the skies of Mindela and the space around Preat. The Frontier suffered much damage but being in the Core Sector it got repaired quickly. In 2227 UD, the Frontier was enroute to frontlines when the Battle of Terun begun. It was diverted quickly back to Terun and took part in the massive ensuing battle, one of the largest in the war. When the battle started to go on the Gpo9 side, the Frontier landed itself outside Daran City to load troops to help support the battle going on in the city. The Frontier then proceeded to engage enermy ships in the city when President Daryl gave the order to retreat from Terun. After picking up the President, the Frontier quickly retreated from Terun to the secondary capital of Centrepoint, with major hull damage and the Distortion Core on the verge of breaching. The Frontier spent the next few months at its new Homebase of Centrepoint Citadel for repairs and refit. Meanwhile, the Colossus and Enterprise continued fighting. Once the Frontier was up and running again, it took part in the ambitious and eventually successful Operation Reclaim, which saw the total Evacuation of the Gpo9 forces from FUS, pushing back the frontlines. The Frontier and it's section liberated Terun in 2228 UD, and then took part in the liberation of Outlaw and Preat. Throughout the offensive, Frontier sustained heavy damage but carried on until the entire Core Region was liberated. After repairs, the Frontier took part in the last engagement of the war, the Third Battle of Tulun, which saw the total retreat of gpo9 Forces. Interwar period: After the war ended, the Frontier took part in many victory parades in the recently liberated sectors, along with providing aid to the former occupied member nations. The ship then took part in the Liberation of Qpo, with the Frontier engaging in combat around Qpo. The ship then landed in the waters near Crock City as troops liberated the city. Following the total liberation of Qpo, the ship stayed for several months to help with the recovery effort. Afterwards, the ship was assigned to the highly controversial but successful, Operation Takedown. The ship traveled to neutral nations around GPO9 to establish more Diplomatic ties but also to gather support for the Infiltration campaign of the Operation. The ship stayed around that region for more than a year, before starting the clandestine Operation in 2230 UD. Following the operation, the ship returned to FUS for a refit. The ship was then assigned to patrol duties in the Frontier Region. In 2233 UD, as relations with gpo9 began to fail, the ship went back to the Gpo9 border to begin Phase 2 of Operation Takedown, with the activation of the spies in gpo9 territory. Afterwards, the ship had to deal with the near betrayal of one of the helping nations, with a brief skirmish resulting. The ship returned to FUS with its patrols and had to quell several near attempts at the revelation of the Operation. In 2234 UD, the Frontier returned to "Missions of Force "as relations with gpo9 inched towards war. Galactic War 3: In 2234 UD, the Frontier was patrolling the Orion Sector when Galactic War 3 started. The ship immediately went to the designated drop zone to begin Phase 3 of Operation Takedown. The ship activated the spies in gpo9 before launching its own offensive into gpo9 territory. The spies managed to sabotage sensor arrays and command centers, allowing the UW fleets to attack deep into gpo9 territory. The Frontier then proceeded to encircle and destroy several gpo9 bases and posts. Within weeks, gpo9 was in too much disarray to launch a counterattack as UW fleets managed to effectively cut gpo9 in half. However, spies were eventually captured and the sabotaging began to stop. In 2235 UD, gpo9 launched a deep offensive into Ufe which surprised the ufe. The attack greatly devastated portions of the Ufe leading to the recall of ufe fleets. Post War years: Ending years : =Early years= Decommissioning Legacy Category:FUS Ships Category:Ships